(Field of Art)
This invention relates to a method for producing high strength, high modulus mesophase-pitch-based carbon fibers. More particularly, it relates to a method for producing high strength, high modulus carbon fibers having a tensile modulus of elasticity of 75,000 Kgf/mm.sup.2 or more and a tensile strength of 250 Kgf/mm.sup.2 or more and yet containing extremely small number of fluffs.